Untouchable
by WhisperHellox3
Summary: *uncomfortable cough* Well, erm, this is my first fic. A lame attempt at that. Anywho, Edward and Bella are getting to it on Valentine's day. *ahem* All human. MAYBE continuing the original one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ! **

**V V V**

**A/N- Here's the deal, my friends:**

**Hi. :D So I'm completely new to this. A fanfic virgin, if you will. Sure, I've read tons and tons of other people's stories, but that isn't really guaranteed to make me a good author, right? :P **

**I'm a sucker for romantic books that make you bawl your eyes out *cough, New Moon, cough. Don't judge me!* and wish and hope that there are Edwards and Carters in the world. (Virtual high fives for anyone who knows who Carter is. He's from a movie, not a book. Though they really should make that a book.) So this will probably be all sappy and lovey dovey, unless I find that I suck at writing. That's what reviews are for though, right? :) **

**I'm thinking since I'm new and all, I'll start off with a simple one shot lemony type thing to get the feel of it. I'm one of the most perverted people when it comes to my sense of humor and all, but then there's also that side of me that craves all that emotional heart clenching stuff, y'know? Maybe not. Anywho, if I get through the story and feel alright with my first attempt, I'll continue this at the bottom. **

**And if you're into that whole chapter song thing, while you read this listen to "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift. Now now, kiddies, before you roll your eyes and run away, it isn't all upbeat and pop-ish. Just give it a chance for little old me? It's an amazing cover of a band called Luna Halo. I don't really like their version, but I think what Taylor does with it is absolutely amazing. I'm listening to it over and over while I write, so it's the whole inspiration I suppose. I think that's what this is going to be titled. It's my number one, all time favorite song, so I think you should listen to it while you read! ;]**

**And away we go: **

"Happy Valentine's Day," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed in content. There was no place I would rather be than with him, in his arms. He pressed his lips to my neck, ever so lightly, and pulled away.

I turned around to look at my angel, the biggest smile plastered across my face. I took him in; his always tousled to perfection bronze hair, his enchanting green eyes, his flawlessly smooth lips…

I couldn't believe they were all mine. He was mine, as I was his. All his.

"You too," I whispered, tracing his jaw with the tip of my index finger.

I wanted this to be perfect. Perfect for the both of us. I would be pleased so long as I was with my Edward, and I knew he just wanted to be with me too, but still. I owed him more. I would give him more.

I had the house I shared with my only and truest best friend Alice all to myself. Her boyfriend, Jasper, had taken her away for the weekend for their own celebration.

We stood in the middle of my spacious kitchen, me in boxer shorts and a t shirt, him in dark wash jeans and a black form fitting t shirt, gazing into each other's eyes. I would trade anything in the whole world if it meant I could stare into his eyes for the rest of time and beyond.

I stood up on my tippy toes and placed a quick peck on his lips and slid my hand into his.

"Come on," I murmured, dragging him out the doorway and toward the stairs.

I stopped once we reached my bedroom and turned to face him. Now his eyes were boring into mine with intensity. I decided to take that as a good thing.

It was when I wrapped my hand around the handle and began to slowly turn the knob that I realized I was shaking. This was the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done. My hand paused on the knob, half turned, and I took a deep breath. Edward's hand rubbed soothingly up and down my arm.

"Bella, you're shaking." His voice was velvet and filled with love and affection.

"I'm fine, really." My voice came out in a breath. _Very reassuring, Bella_. I flashed him a quick smile and turned back to the door, taking another deep breath.

_Stop being such a coward and open the damn door! _

You're right…Oh God. Hearing voices in my head wasn't going to help this situation. I glanced back at Edward and opened the door. I stepped in and looked around; Alice had advised me to set up a few candles on my night stand. The lights were dimly lit, and the air was cool. I shivered slightly, and Edward's arms were around me. I was almost forgetting he was here, yet I was hyperaware of him at the same time.

_Now or never._

I placed my hands on his chest and reached up to kiss him. His lips were soft, slow, and passionate against mine. I slowly moved my hands up his chest to his neck. His arms were secure and comforting around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer; I just pulled his face back to mine to continue our kiss. His hands traveled up my body, leaving trails of tingling electricity where his fingertips had brushed, and cupped my face with his hands, the kiss becoming more urgent. I tangled my hands in his hair and traced his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue. He seemed enthusiastic enough to allow me entrance, stroking my tongue with his own.

I nudged him toward the bed as our tongues continued their dance. I pulled away from him, and eased myself up onto my bed, keeping my eyes locked on his. I leaned back against the pillows and folded my hands on my stomach.

Edward just continued to stare at me. There wasn't hesitation in his eyes, just admiration and love. I felt a blush slowly spread across my cheeks. I felt so vulnerable under his gaze.

He made his way over to the edge of the bed, kicked off his socks and shoes, and crawled up the bed until he was hovering over me. Our faces were mere inches apart. The heat coming off of our bodies was amazing. He kissed my lips, my jaw, and then placed soft kisses along my neck, sucking lightly at my collarbone. His hands ran down my stomach, his touch causing me to shiver in pleasure. He reached the hem of my shirt, pulling it up at an agonizingly slow pace.

I figured it was my turn. I lifted the hem of his shirt up, revealing his abs, and he lifted his arms for me to pull it off completely. He brought his lips to mine in another kiss. I wasn't sure whether it was urgency or passion in his lips. I wiggled and squirmed under him and pulled down my shorts, kicking them off with my feet. My hands drifted down his stomach until I found the top of his jeans. I blushed like crazy when I felt his erection.

_Oh, get over yourself, would you?!_

I ignored my new friend and continued on, undoing his belt buckle. He did the rest. My heart was pounding, and I would be surprised if he couldn't hear it. The only thing between us now was our underwear.

This time it was me who whispered in his ear. "Edward, I love you. I truly do." I arched my back and undid my bra clasp. I eased the straps over my shoulders and threw it to the ground. He hooked his fingers into the waist band of my panties, and looked at me for permission. I simply nodded and he continued.

I was now fully exposed to the man I love. I was positive that with any other being on this earth I would feel totally and completely out of my element and awkward, but I was with Edward. He loved me. I loved him. I could do this.

**xxx**

**Okay, sorry. I was too lazy and uninspired (and wimpy..) to do it. **

**I'm really not all that happy with it, but I just spent an hour writing it and it is now 3 in the morning..so I suppose it's at least worth posting. **

**Oh well. I think I'll just stick with _reading_ stories. Haha xD**

**I'm going to hope that you can delete stories, because if anyone bothers to read this, then they're sure to leave reviews about how bad it was. *shudders***

**Boy am I dramatic. Oh well, I'm out. **

**WAIT! NO I'M NOT! Since I claimed this to be slightly lemony and it obviously wasn't, I'm sure anyone who reads this will feel cheated, so if you do I'll make it up to you by pointing you in the right direction. My absolute favorite author on here is Oriana de la Rose. She has about 9 or 10 stories at the moment, and every one is well worth reading, I promise. And I'm also following along with a story called Heaven was Blue. I think the author's pen name is like...kittensandcombatboots, but I'm honestly not sure. So don't kill me if it isn't. But yeah, check them out. **

**And ack. Now that I 'finished' this and read over it, Untouchable really doesn't sound that great with it. *pouts* **

**But it's still a great song! :D**

**Alright, now I'm off to cuddle with Adam Brody. *dramatic exit***


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, my friends, this is basically just going to be an author's note. I'm not sure how short or long, but feel free to read it. It might end up being somewhat important.**

**So I obviously haven't gotten hundreds upon hundreds of reviews, but I didn't even expect to get one, so I'm pretty proud. Of course, most of them were calling me a bloody tease, but hey. (Whoever said that, you made my day. I laughed for a good minute but then felt bad about how true it was.)**

**I got two or three emails in the past couple of days telling me that people have added me to their alerts, and I was absolutely flattered. So I decided that especially for you guys, I'll attempt another chapter and maybe even another couple stories if any ideas strike. **

**To be honest, I don't see this story going anywhere. When I think about adding another chapter I just start feeling really lazy and say I'll do it later. At the moment, I have quite a few ideas floating around in my head for some longer stories. So look out for some stuff! **

**Lots of x's and o's for all you nice reviewers and alert-adders! **

**XOXOXOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I feel like I lied. **

**Yesterday I posted an author's note talking about how I feel that I owe you reviewers and alerters and whatnot a story. I truly do feel like I owe you, don't get me wrong. I was shocked by the response I got in just a couple hours. **

**However, I just spent about five minutes staring blankly at a Word document. I have no ideas whatsoever. I was never a creative one when it came to Young Authors stories…**

**I'm also pretty distracted right now. I have two All Time Low concerts that I'm looking forward to, and then a tour stop for The Maine, Cobra Starship, and Boys Like Girls. They're really all I've been thinking about. If I did start writing a story, it would probably be called "On the Road with Jackward and Alexella". **

**But I promise to try. I guess that's really all I can do. **

**I want to thank everyone who encouraged me in reviews and added me to their author alerts. I was amazed at how nice most of you are. **

**Last but not least, I was wondering if anyone might have some stories you'd like to hear. I don't want it to be like I'm asking for your ideas and stealing them for myself, not at all. But if you like my writing and would like to hear something, I'd love to write it especially for you and I'd feel very very grateful for the idea.**

**Once again, lots of x's and o's for you wonderful people! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO! 3**

**(I would put some more, but I'm saving them for Jack. ;)**


End file.
